Dreams of Flames
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo isn't just a regular High Schooler, other than the shinigami business. No, he's something entirely different. He dreams of fire, of being surrounded, and of a certain someone. Renji, of course, is the first to figure out what Ichigo is.


**A/N: This was inspired when I was kinda out of it while watching Avatar: The last Airbender Movie and...as I said in some other stories, I get inspired easily when I'm out of it. If you bother to read this story, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Flames surrounded him in his dreams; the sudden rush flowed effortlessly through his veins, excitement coursed through his entire entity as he was close to fire. Yes, he loved it.

Brown orbs fluttered open, a yawn escaping his throat as he sat up, his orange mass of hair sticking out into the shape of spikes. Yeah, it was another one of those days...and he dreaded them.

Lifting his left hand, he watched as flames gathered. Yep, another one of those day where he needed to get the flow of fire out of his system. It's been happening a lot lately, he'd noticed this a few days ago.

"Yo," a warm voice whispered at his window, making him clamp his hand shut, extinguishing the flame, "Ichigo, open the window."

Turning towards it, Ichigo frowned, obviously not pleased that the redhead had popped up out of the blue like always. Reaching his right hand out, he grasped the latch to the lock, releasing it and opening the window.

"What do you want _now_, Renji?" he sighed, irritated. Feeling his mouth sear and puffs of fire poking out, hastily clapping his left hand over his mouth.

Said redhead blinked, staring at Ichigo for a moment, questioning what he had just seen. _Is he...wait, no, he can't be..._

Slowly removing his hand, he glared at the un-answering form, "Answer me, pineapple-head!!"

"Oh! Um...I just wanted to see how you were doing, ya know?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed ever more, "Oh...really?" he hissed, "I'm not in the mood to be bothered right now, I don't feel good and I think I'm going to throw up, now go away!"

He always got like this whenever his body heated up, irritated and spewing fire. This remained a mystery to him ever since he was five and accidentally burned a boy who jumped him because of the color of his hair.

No one saw what had happened, but the scorch mark looked so much like a hand-print. Of course, no one blamed Ichigo, thinking it happened earlier on.

Renji's face fell, a look of pure hurt showing on his features. "You don't have to be so mean about it, ya know..."

"Renji," Ichigo ground out, gritting his teeth, trying his hardest to keep from killing the shinigami, "please...leave...now!"

"Fine," he scowled, turning and flash-stepping away while the tanned teen glanced down on his skin to see it become pale, no tint whatsoever.

_It's that time again..._ he thought bitterly as he rose from his bed, grabbing his clothes for the day out of the closet, effortlessly yanking on a black short-sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and his brown combat boots. _It's getting worse each year...dammit!_

And then...hallelujah! His badge went off, screeching: "HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

Smirking, he ran out the house, heading towards the site with one thought in mind. _I won't use my shinigami form...I'll use __**it**__ to kill that damn Hollow._

XXXX

And of course, Renji also got the signal, flipping his phone out with a tisk, taking in where the demon's location was. Turning, he rushed towards the area with a deep frown.

True, Ichigo did look deathly ill, but he didn't need to be so...so harsh while announcing it.

But his mind recalled the flames that escaped the teen's mouth. _He can't be...one of __**those**__...can he?_

XXXX

Skidding to a stop before the Hollow, Ichigo took in a deep breath, getting into a street-fight position, glaring at the Hollow. Releasing his breath, flames descended to the ground, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"You're going to fight me, little man?" the demon cackled, crouching down as its tentacles whipped about behind it. "I can kill you with one strike."

"Try me," Ichigo snarled, baring his teeth while leaping off of the ground, thrusting his right fist out, flames shooting out while a deep green tentacle throw itself at him, effectively burning it to ashes and causing the Hollow to cry out in pain. "See...I'm not weak."

"W...why you -!"

Flipping in the air, he outstretched his left leg, swinging it down and sending a cascade of heat at the demon that quickly dodged, only having its foot burned.

"Ah! You bastard!"

Tisking, the orange haired teen landed onto the ground gracefully, planting his left hand onto the ground and turning, throwing his right hand out, spreading his fingers and flickers of flames pouring out the ends and his palm.

The Hollow moved, and Ichigo had foresaw this, digging his right heel into the ground, sending waves of fire at it, and not missing, slowly standing as the demon screamed out in pain, disintegrating into ashes that floated up to the sky, breaking into particles and being taken to the Soul Society.

Exhaling air, the pale figure rolled his shoulders, relaxing himself as Renji peeked from behind a bush, reddish-brown eyes widening as the brown eyed Kurosaki swayed his left hand from the left, up, right, and down, flames flickering to life at the ends of his fingertips.

The red mixed beautifully with the yellow and orange shades, rolling from side to side while Ichigo clenched his fist and threw it forth, a large amount of flames shooting out and hitting the ground.

Pressing his left foot in front of him, Ichigo twirled his hands as his feet moved, as if he were dancing with the carefree heat coming out of his hands, delicately touching them as though they would disappear.

Being as captivated as he was, the redhead blinked back the fascination while biting his lower lip as the vibrant haired teen jerked out of his moment, turning abruptly on his heel and turning to stare at Renji with wide brown eyes.

He's been caught, after all these years, he was caught. And by none other than his red haired friend.

Taking a step back, Ichigo continued to stare, even when Renji stood, even when he began to walk up to him, and even when he stood before him. Anger flashed through Renji's reddish-brown eyes.

Taking another step back, the vibrant haired teen cried out from frustration. Not only had that morning awakening irritated him, not only had that damned Hollow annoyed and pushed him, but now...now he was dealing with Renji _again_?!

Clenching his fists, flaming engulfed them, and threw them down on the dirt ground rising dust as he turned and ran. There was no way he could deal with this right now, and the searing pain in his veins only made it worse.

Every day was the same after when he burned that child.

Every day he woke up with recalling dreams of flames surrounding him, the rush of excitement. But most of all...he recalled the one who made the burning inferno escalate.

* * *

**For those who read the whole thing, could you please comment /puppy-eyes/**


End file.
